


Let Me Be Your Rebound

by akaashikellin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff In The End, I broke noya, M/M, Previous Asahi/Nishinoya, These dorks, all that drama though, rarepair ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashikellin/pseuds/akaashikellin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebounds are supposed to get you to smile again. Forget everything. Newly heartbroken Nishinoya Yuu thinks he doesn't need one, but Hinata Shouyou makes him think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Rebound

_On that day, Nishinoya had was all smiles and laughter until he had been asked to the corner near the gym by his boyfriend of two years, Asahi Azumane._

_'Mhm.. What did you need, Asahi?' he grinned._

_The tall man flushed and scratched the back of his head, then hesitantly held the shorter's hands._

_'Yuu, I think... It would be best if we... Broke up...' he mumbled the last part, hoping Nishinoya wouldn't hear it._

_The small hands were swiftly removed from his grip, and the warm, welcoming feeling was quickly replaced by cold tears and a slap to Asahi's face._

_Nishinoya bolted away from that spot, vowing to himself not to show anyone his tears anymore, and vowing never to fall in love ever again._

It had been a month since that incident, and even though he managed to maintain his usual boisterous and awesome senpai self, he couldn't avoid spacing out during practice, often staring bitterly at the cursed spot and getting a few of Kageyama's serves straight to his head, too.

"Noya-san, you've been awfully off focus lately, is everything okay?" the raven-haired setter approached him as they were walking home after practice.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah... Everything's fine. I've just been really tired from my summer job lately," he lied, and flashed him a reassuring smile and took big sips from his water bottle.

Kageyama nodded at him slightly, satisfied with the answer.

From behind him, Hinata gave Nishinoya a sympathetic look, mentally apologizing.

Since the incident, Nishinoya had found himself venting and opening up to his favorite kouhai, telling him everything about what happened during the graduation, how he felt numb after everything, and about how he swore to never love again.

The redhead, surprisingly, listened, only to make sincere comments whenever the older one paused for a while. They would always walk home together and stop by Coach Ukai's store to buy pork buns before heading to the senior's home.

"Do you wanna sleep over today, Shouyou?" Nishinoya asked him, mouth full of bun.

"Sure, Noya-senpai! It's the first week of summer break anyway, I'm sure my mom's going to let me." Hinata said eagerly, taking out his phone.

Having been close with Hinata since the day he came back to the Volleyball club, Nishinoya felt comfortable doing anything and telling everything to the boy. He simply smiled as he watched Hinata talk on the phone, his brows creasing and uncreasing animatedly, eyes shining and mouth curved into a smile.

He knew being this close with his kouhai would end up making him like the boy.

He wasn't stupid enough though, so he easily shoved those thoughts at the back of his mind.

"-senpai? My mom said I can stay the night." Hinata smiled.

"Ah.. Yeah, okay then." Nishinoya replied, smiling back.

"You seem fine now, Noya-senpai, it's just that you space out a lot," the redhead continued.

"Mm, well it hurts a lot, but then it starts to numb out after a little while."

"Well you're better now than you were a few weeks ago, man that was ugly. You were crying a lot and you even snapped at Tanaka-san. The day after it was like-"

"Okay, Shouyou," Nishinoya interrupted, laughing nervously. "That's enough,"

Tanaka had given him the most surprised look anyone could ever have. It was a good thing he understood though, things would've been ugly.

Hinata decided to drop that topic and proceeded with something else.

"Do you ever recover from a breakup completely?" he asked.

Nishinoya though about it. No, you couldn't really get over someone completely, but you can make it seem like they were no big deal at all, and for that you needed a

"Rebound." the senior thought out loud. "You need a rebound to make the other person as small in your life as possible."

"Get a rebound then," Hinata said. 

"Oh God no, Shouyou," Nishinoya chuckled, leading the redhead up the porch steps of his home.  "It's not that easy."

"It's only as difficult as you want it to be," the younger replied, voice suddenly firm. 

"Shouyou..." the older started.

"No, Noya-senpai, I'm serious here. It's like the time I decided to start playing volleyball. I thought it was hard, with the ball landing in my face and everything.

So then I decided to think that it was the easiest thing in the world, and ended up putting more effort because I like putting effort in easy things. Look where I am now," Hinata smiled. 

Nishinoya felt something snap inside of him. 

"Well, this isn't volleyball, Shouyou! It's real life! And we aren't dealing with balls, we're dealing with emotions! You don't understand what it's like, it hurts so much, because then you start to overthink things!" he raised his tone a little too much, and realized that he went a bit too far at the sight of Hinata looking down in shame. 

"You don't understand..." he lowered his voice to a mere whisper."You think they'll be happier without you, that they've probably-and surely-have found someone better than you." his eyes had a glassy coating, as he was about to cry. 

Then a wave of realization hit him. He wasn't talking like this out of the bitterness of his previous breakup.

He was talking about the bitterness out of falling for Hinata. 

Nishinoya heard a choked sob, and looked up to see the boy crying and shaking his head. 

"No, you're wrong! I do understand!" Hinata half-yelled through his sobs. "I've been feeling twice as worse than you, Noya-senpai! Having to watch them being affectionate like they were made for each other, while you're just standing there like a loser, knowing that the person you love is out of your league.

And when they do leave each other, you feel guilty that you're kind of happy because they're both your friends anyway. But at the same time you wanna punch the asshole who broke their heart because it hurts even more to see the person you love sad." Hinata spat. 

"You don't understand... that I love you, Noya!" 

Hinata turned red upon realizing what he had said, and that he dropped his honorifics. 

"I-uh.. Sorry, I'll-"

Nishinoya burst into tears. 

"I love you too, Shouyou!!!!"

He grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Ow ow ow.." Hinata cried. 

"Ahah, sorry, about that. And about everything." Nishinoya wiped the tears off the younger's face. 

"It's okay, Noya-senpai, I'm sorry too." the redhead grinned like usual. 

"Drop the senpai. You don't have to use that now that we're together." the brunette winked as he unlocked the door to his house.

"We're.... TOGETHER?!!" Hinata turned red. 

Nishinoya laughed. "Yeah. You made me realize that I wouldn't mind getting a rebound after all. Come on, let's take a bath."

"Ooh, so soon Nishinoya-san." Hinata smirked, but was greeted by a pen beaned to his forehead. 

"Not that you perv, just a regular bath, you stink." he replied and proceeded to drag Hinata to the bathroom.

\--

This, Nishinoya Yuu decided, was one of the best days of his life. He learned an important lesson that made him stop being selfish when it came to relationships, finally got his back properly scrubbed clean, and most importantly, he got himself an amazing rebound. 

Rebounds might see themselves negatively, or as replacements, but they play a vital role in a person's life. They stitch up the big gaping hole of hurt, and fill it up with warmth and happiness. 

Hinata Shouyou never saw being a rebound negatively, which is why he snuggled up comfortably against Nishinoya, wrapping his arms around him. 

Nishinoya felt warmth swell up in him as he heard what Hinata had said. 

"Thanks for letting me be your rebound."

**Author's Note:**

> people who ship da rarepairs put yo hands up!!


End file.
